All Kinds of Secrets
by blonetteballerina515
Summary: When Bella moved after being bullied at age 14, she became one of the world's most successful models. But she has to go to boarding school. Who will she meet there? ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

I sprayed the last bit of hairspray into my hair & dashed outside the dressing-room, trying not to trip over my feet in these high heels. Again. Jonathan shooed me onto the stage & I began to strut as well as I could.

I better explain. My name is Bella Swan, but you may know me as Bubbles, the Victoria's Secret model. Like the rest of the world. I used to live in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie, but I had to because I was bullied by three girls. The Denalis. Tanya, Irina & Kate. They literally made my life hell on earth.

_FLASHBACK_

_I almost fell off my chair when suddenly, someone caught me. Tanya Denali. She was smiling. Woah, wait what? The Denalis never, ever smiled at me._

"_You almost fell there Bella, be careful," she said, still smiling._

"_Umm… Thanks?" it sounded like a question._

_She walked away, grinning._

_I walked after her, determined to know what happened. I was suddenly distracted by the sound of raucous laughter. What are they laughing at? I wondered. I dashed into the bathroom to see if there was anything on my face. There wasn't. I turned away, satisfied, until a gleam of white caught my eye. I tore the piece of paper off my back. It read:_

'_Ugly duckling? More like Ugly SWAN!!!'_

_I burst into tears & ran away from the school._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was three years ago. I'm seventeen now.

And now I'm in New York, modelling, because I moved in with my Mom, Renee. A talent scout saw me shopping one day & now here I am.

But Renee is insisting that I don't abandon my education, so she's sending me off to boarding school. Ugh. It's called the North Eastern Academy in Boston. And the worst part, IT HAS A FREAKIN' UNIFORM!!

I still get to model every once in a while, to keep my income.

oooOOooo

"Bye!!! I miss ya, love ya!!!" I screamed to the girls as I drove away in my Ferrari. Man, I love this car.

oooOOooo

As I arrived into the school, it didn't look as bad as I feared. But well, it was a Saturday & no one was wearing a uniform. I drove outside a red-brick building with a sign above the door; _Reception._ Ah, this was the one I was looking for. I pulled to a stop & exited the car, noticing a few boys gawking at the car, & some gawking at me. I grinned.

"Hello dear, my name is Ms. Cope, how can I help?" the receptionist questioned.

"Umm… My name's Bella. Bella Swan. I heard you had my schedule & stuff?" I replied. She took out two pieces of paper, a key & a bulky bag. I realised what this was. My uniform. I groaned. One of the pieces of paper was my schedule, the other a map. I walked out the office, mumbling a "Thanks".

"Your dorm is number 204!" Ms. Cope shouted after me. I looked at my map. The girls' dorms were quite far away. I restarted my Ferrari & drove in what I hoped was the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot this the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer *sobs uncontrollably* **

EPOV

I wondered where Emmett & Alice could have wandered off to. Maybe they were with that new girl-

"Hey hot stuff, wanna come over to my place later?" an awfully high-pitched girlish voice said. I realised who it was. Lauren. Ugh, someone help me. _Please._

"Sorry Lauren, but Edward has to help me fix my Xbox tonight. It broke." I threw a thankful glance in Emmett's direction before Lauren stormed off.

I sent a note to him because I knew she was still in hearing distance.

_Thanks man._

**No probs.**

"Where were you guys?" I asked as he & Alice sat down.

"We were talking to the new girl. She's my roomie! She's so pretty. Her name's Bella. She has big brown eyes & brown hair. It's long. She's quite tall as well…"

I interrupted Alice on her mini rant, "You find anyone tall Alice." glancing at her tiny stature, she was only 4'11".

Emmett grinned "No, she really is tall. She's shy, & looks like a freakin' supermodel. I think she's your type Eddiekins."

"_Girl_ is my type Emmett." I corrected. Rosalie & Alice rolled their eyes.

You see, I'm this school's number one player. All the girls are all over me. It won't take long before the newbie fell in love with me. Maybe she's good in –

"Hello? Earth to Edward! I said we're gonna go introduce ourselves soon. Are you game?" I nodded my head slowly. The girls' dorms were the other side of campus, they needed a lift in my Volvo.

We all attend North Eastern Academy in Boston. It's one of the best boarding schools around. There is a uniform for during the week, though. Worst luck. But hey, it's not all bad. The girls have to wear skirts, short skirts for that matter.

When we arrived at the fourth of the girls' dorms, I hit the brakes & climbed out.

"What floor Alice?" I asked as we reached the elevator.

"The second" she replied.

"200…201…202….203..Ah, here we are, 204" I twisted the key in the door & before me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

oooOOooo

EmPOV

Edward unlocked the door & before us was Bella. In her pyjamas??

"Hey Bella" Alice said nonchalantly, as if there wasn't three boys staring at a girl in which was definitely Victoria's Secret pyjamas (Rose educated me well!).

"Umm… Hello?" she was gawking at Edward. I grinned at Rosalie, but she didn't see me. She was too busy staring at Bella.

"Excuse me, but are those the Limited Edition V.S. Rare pyjamas? I thought they were only given out to the models!"

oooOOooo

BPOV

Oh shit! What am I supposed to say to that? I can't reveal my alter ego, Bubbles, or my entire career will be ruined!

"Ummm…." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters; I just make them do my bidding!! :-D**

JPOV

"Umm…." replied Bella.

"Never mind, I never introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen" Bella threw Edward a grateful glance & shook his hand.

"Jasper Hale" I offered Bella my hand. She shook it.

"Rosalie Hale" Rose threw a curious look at Bella before she introduced herself.

"I know this is kinda rude, considering you just met me about two minutes ago, but could you guys help me unpack? I have a lot to do." Bella asked & blushed furiously.

"Sure!" Edward replied. He looks smitten with Bella, the poor boy. I grinned & nodded.

"Hell yeah!! Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett shouted. Bella threw a surprised smirk in his direction. Alice went somewhere with Bella, they came back five minutes later with three **giant** suitcases.

"Woah Bella! How much stuff do you have?" Edward questioned unbelievably.

"A lot. But this isn't it. There are three more downstairs." Bella replied happily. Even Alice stared at her.

"I'm gonna get changed now." Bella glanced at her pyjamas. I strolled over to one of the suitcases & unzipped it quickly. I couldn't believe my eyes.

EPOV

The suitcase was full of…. _lingerie_. Emmett & I rushed over to Jasper's side, to stare at the contents of Bella's bag.

"Emmett! Get away from there! You have a girlfriend!!" Rosalie shouted.

"Jasper!" Alice growled. Emmett & Jasper stepped away rather quickly. No girlfriend to call me away, I stared at the case until a creaking of the door announced Bella's return. She had changed into a pair of grey jean shorts, a brown Abercrombie tee, a blue Abercrombie hoodie, grey converse & she was clutching a blue & brown Juicy Couture bag. She looked stunning. She stared at the open bag in front of me, blushed furiously & said "Umm… it's ok guys, Alice can help me, can't you Alice?" Alice nodded & glared us out of the room. Rosalie stayed behind.

"Man, did you see that?" Emmett whispered when we were out of hearing range.

"Yeah" Jasper & I agreed. We all grinned.

RPOV

"Don't mind the boys. They're soooo immature" I rolled my eyes. Bella was still blushing like crazy. As I helped Bella unpack, I noticed that she had _amazing_ clothes. Rares, limited editions & all the stuff I've ever wanted. I seethed with envy. She looked like a model, she had all the clothes I wanted & Emmett stared at her lingerie with… lust? I was **jealous. **

EPOV

I wanted to ask Bella to go on a date with me. I didn't care if she wasn't smart, if she wasn't funny, she was gorgeous! She was vaguely familiar. I was certain I hadn't met her before. But still… I will find out where I recognised her from. I went into my room, & stared at the pictures on my wall. The pictures of Bubbles, the Victoria's Secret model…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters… Except Edward… Maybe not… ******

BPOV

I couldn't believe that they saw my lingerie!! I was so mad! I was stupid enough to let_ boys_ help me unpack, when I knew that two of the six suitcases were filled with underwear & pyjamas. Ugh!

Alice & Rosalie helped me unpack. Rosalie seemed a bit… distant. I didn't know why. Alice was surprised at how much clothes I had, even though Rosalie told me that Alice had more clothes than any person she knew… except me now. Oh well…

I let my thoughts wander. But they just kept returning to the gorgeous bronze-haired boy earlier… Edward…

Alice & Rosalie invited me to go to dinner with them. Alice was a lovely roommate. And I was lucky to find Rosalie as a(n almost) friend. While I brought loads of clothes, Alice brought lots of stuff for the room. There was the plasma-screen tv, the two laptops, one desktop, iPod speakers, a CD player & a DVD & Blu-Ray player. I was delighted!

Alice let me borrow one of the laptops. There was Wi-Fi in the dorms, so I checked my email. There was an email marked 'Urgent!' from Victoria (the designer).

_Bubbles!!!_

_How's your 'education' going? I bet you're smarter than all of them already; you're easily the cleverest person I know! ;) _

_Back to business, could you help me out next weekend? I NEED you! There's a show in NY that I want you to be in. I already booked your flight. The private jet is coming to pick you up at the nearest airport at 5am sharp!!_

_See you next weekend!!_

_Victoria xx_

I grinned. She knew I would miss the model life so she booked me in for shows all during the year. She promised.

I was debating with Emmett, Jasper, Alice & Rosalie (Edward was nowhere to be seen) about where we would eat. Emmett insisted we go to McDonald's, but I told him I was on a diet. Then he suggested Burger King, & when I asked what the difference was, he went on a huge rant about the quality & taste difference, we watched with amused expressions.

We decided to go to an Italian restaurant called La Scala. Jasper assured me that Edward would be joining us outside the restaurant. I shrugged nonchalantly.

When we arrived outside La Scala, I saw a sight that made me seethe with anger…

EPOV

I waited outside La Scala, the restaurant Rosalie suggested for ten minutes, thinking about Bella. But my train of thought was interrupted by two certain people; Lauren & her crony, umm, I think it's Julia... Jessica? It didn't matter. I was bored, so I made out with Jessica (I think) & Lauren allowed me to feel her up under her top. Sluts. This session was interrupted by a startled gasp. Bella.

Bella glared at me once, then walked inside the restaurant without glancing at me again.

"Well done Eddie, you just ruined your chances with Bella." Emmett muttered. Alice heard him

"Bella?" she shrieked, "You were planning on playing_ Bella_? My new best friend?!". Rosalie just glared & trotted after Bella & Alice.

I'm an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. **

BPOV

_Previously…_

"_Bella?" Alice shrieked "You were planning on playing Bella? My new best friend?!". He. Was. Planning. On. Playing. Me. He will pay._

_Several Hours Later…_

"Alice? Rosalie?" I called. Alice trotted out of the bathroom with a face mask on. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied chuckling.

"Rosalie is here. Everyone can stop panicking." Rosalie smiled cheekily.

"Let's get down to business. You all know Edward was planning on playing me like every other girl in the school. I actually thought I liked him. But he has to pay." I growled.

"Hear, hear!" Alice & Rosalie shouted in unison. We spent the entire night planning & laughing evilly.

oooOOooo

EPOV

Ugh… I hated Sunday mornings. We were off school, but I always had homework & that reminded me I had school (& my uniform) tomorrow. So I did my homework (& Emmett's too, he is hopeless!), stocked up the fridge & decided to go out.

I was depressed. Bella would never even consider me now. I had really screwed up. Not even Bubbles could cheer me up now. Emmett noticed how down I was, so he challenged me to a Halo war on his Xbox. He thrashed me even though I usually buried him.

"Don't be so down in the dumps Eddie. Look what Rose bought me!" he said excitedly, holding up the new Halo game, Halo ODST. We had a round or two of that, but I bored him with my lack of enthusiasm. He decided to try his last attempt at cheering me up.

"This is my last effort. If this doesn't work, I'm abandoning you. I'm sorry." He declared.

"Go on then, abandon me, 'cos nothing's gonna cheer me up now." I replied sadly. He held up five tickets in his hand. What were those? It seemed he could read minds.

"Five tickets for the Victoria's Secret show in New York. You can see Bubbles." He winked.

"Oh. My. God. Emmett you're absolutely fantabulous!!" I screamed.

"Fantabulous, Eddie?" he smirked.

"Shut up, & don't call me that." I replied hastily.

"Fine, _Eddiekins_." He threw back. I groaned.

oooOOooo

I was walking around campus, planning what I was going to say to Bella. Would she forgive me? I stopped dead on the spot for the sight that was before me.

BPOV

I was wearing a revealing white & black corset, a mini skirt & very high heels. This was all part of my evil plan. Make Edward fall in love with me, & then ditch him, like he did to all the girls in the school. I was looking for Edward. I saw him gawking in front of me, looking me up & down.

"Hello Edward." I said in my best 'sexy' voice. His mouth opened even wider. I giggled girlishly. He seemed to pull himself together.

"Follow me," he said. Curious, I followed him over to the side of the path. He bent down, picking a flower. He spent far too long down there. I realised what he was doing.

"Edward please stop trying to look up my skirt." He handed me the flower, smirking.

"Did you have a good time down there?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He nodded & his grin spread even wider. He'd end up looking like the Cheshire Cat, if he wasn't careful. And I'd make him disappear. He sauntered off. Ugh, I hated him.

oooOOooo

In the morning, Alice instructed me on how to make the uniform look good. I had to open the first three buttons on my shirt, roll up my skirt a little & I borrowed some of her thigh-high socks so the über short skirt didn't look slutty. I had a neon pink bra on under the shirt so you could almost see it. Alice declared my uniform fit for wearing.

I put on pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara & glittery lip gloss. I straightened my hair. Alice deemed me ok to go to school. I didn't usually think that all this would be necessary for going to school, but a certain _someone_ needed to see me looking super fabulous.

I slung my Roxy bag over my shoulder & Alice, Rosalie & I set out for school with linked arms.

That's when I saw him.

**Ooh, cliffy. Please review, I need at least 20 reviews before I continue.**** Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any of the characters :'(**

_Previously:_

_I slung my Roxy bag over my shoulder & Alice, Rosalie & I set out for school with linked arms._

_That's when I saw him._

BPOV

Emmett (staring into a magazine) surrounded by half the male population in the school, including Edward & Jasper. What were they looking at? I felt my jaw drop as I saw the front cover. It was me.

EmPOV

Edward, Jasper & I were gazing at the picture of Bubbles on the front of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit edition. I flicked the pages until I found the article. I just stared at the pictures. Jasper, however was actually reading the article. Nerd. Edward called his friends from his basketball team over. Then Jamie (from the team) called his friends over, then Dylan (Jamie's friend) called his friends over, until most of the guys in the school gathered, trying to catch a glimpse of the hot girl in the magazine. I heard three startled gasps. Uh-oh. Rose was gonna kill me.

JPOV

Rose ran up to us, snatched the magazine out of Emmett's hands, growled, & proceeded to hit him with said magazine. The guys cleared pretty quickly, but Edward & I stood there with amused grins, watching a huge weightlifter-type guy being beaten up by a girl. It took me a while to notice that Alice was poking my back furiously. Silly little pixie. She'd have to poke harder than that. She pointed to Bella, who was blushing madly & backing away slowly. Suddenly, she ran up to Rosalie & Emmett, tore the magazine out of Rosalie's hands & _ran away_? Everyone looked after her retreating figure & shrugged at the same time. No one knew what was with her. Emmett decided to break the silence.

"Guess what? I got tickets for the Victoria's Secret show this weekend!" Rosalie & Alice both ran up to him & gave him a huge hug. Wow, Emmett had outdone himself this time.

oooOOooo

BPOV

**Thursday Night**

"Guess what Bella?" Alice said cheerfully. I was beginning to reach for my suitcase (the biggest one) inside my wardrobe.

"What?" I called.

"Well you'll be left on your own this weekend 'cos Em's bringing us to the Victoria's Secret show in New York!!" she replied. I could feel a mask of horror spreading on my face. They would recognise who I was & my career would be ruined. I tried to stay calm.

"Umm.. that's okay Alice, I'm visiting Renee this weekend anyway. You guys have fun." I attempted to reply.

"Are you sure? You can come with us if you want!" she offered. I tried to hide my grimace.

"I'm positive."

Uh-oh! What was I going to do now?! They were all going to see me… in my underwear!! Well, maybe I can take advantage of this…


	7. AN Please read Very important

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner… I had exams (ballet and school) and various holidays… So I am currently writing to say that I am working on the next chapter of the story & will update today or tomorrow (*fingers crossed* If it is not up by tomorrow, it will be up the next day if I get writers' block… )

BB515


End file.
